The Thunder Of Guns
by iluvsnuffles
Summary: SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS INTRODUCING MY CHARACTER FIONA DOYLE. WILL BE SEASONS 1-3  THE FIRST FEW ONE SHOTS WILL BE SEASON ZERO WHICH I MADE UP AND IS BEFORE SEASON ONE . Dean/oc This will also be followed by a real story for seasons 4-5


Hello hello! Oh man am I excited to be starting this story or what! I already have a few chapters written so I'll be quick on the updates. Hope Fiona isn't a Mary-Sue because we all know our boys deserve REAL women lol. And I hope this story is a different spin on a common plot line.

**SUMMARY: SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS INTRODUCING MY CHARACTER FIONA DOYLE. WILL BE SEASONS 1-3 (THE FIRST FEW ONE SHOTS WILL BE SEASON ZERO WHICH I MADE UP AND IS BEFORE SEASON ONE). FIONA IS ORPHANED, HAS BEEN WITH THE WINCHESTERS FOR ONLY A FEW YEARS, HAS NO STRENGTH AND IS A BIT CHILDISH. BUT I SERIOUSLY LIKE HER SO I HOPE YOU WILL TOO!DEAN/OC  
**

**DISCLAIMER:EVERYTHING BUT FI BELONGS TO THE GENIUS THAT IS ERIC KRIPKE AND THE CW. ENJOY!**

**A/N: **One last minor note; I know the boys don't know how to defeat a vamp until season one, but this fit so please just ignore it lol.

* * *

She was giggling at something the man across her was saying. She wasn't listening much, but he was attractive and she was bored. Brushing back her blonde, waist length hair, she looked around the dingy bar they were in. There were the usual drunks, truck drivers, college kids, and sorority sluts who's idea of safe sex was giving blow jobs to the football team.

However, tonight she found her eyes connecting with the green eyes of an angel. The most perfectly chiseled man she had ever seen was currently staring at her from across the bar. He was absolutely stunning, and she had to work to pull her eyes away. His cocky smirk was a bit annoying, but it only made her want him that much more.

"And I said, you're kidding a goat? A goat? Man was that a crazy weekend."

Her head snapped back to the man in front of her and looked abashed as she realized she had not been paying a lick of attention. "Crazy." She muttered quietly, sipping her margarita.

The man licked his lips and stared at her. "Hey you wanna get out of here?" He asked drunkenly.

Looking back at the green eyed man, who was chatting it up with one of the sorority girls, she nodded her head. "Yeah, sure, let's go."  


* * *

  
Her breath was ragged as she ran from the thing that was chasing her. It wasn't human, wasn't real. But she knew whatever it was, it was right behind her. Screamed as she felt herself pulled against the beast. Staring into it's cold dead eyes, her body began to shake in fear and horror. "Please, God please don't hurt me."

The red awful eyes stared at her laughingly as the monster grinned. It's bloody mouth contorting in mirth. "God can't save you now."

She screamed one more time as it began to descend on her neck. But right before it got her, the monster's eyes widened as a knife was plunged into it's chest. The being turned surprised eyes to the girl before dropping to the ground.

The girl looked up, her eyes meeting those of the beautiful man at the bar. They stood for a second staring at each other, before the girl rolled her brown, almost black eyes. "God, it took you about freaking time." The California accent had now been replaced by that of one from New England, more accurately a Bostonian accent. The blonde wig that had been occupying her head was taken off to reveal long auburn curls.

The green eyes widened as his six foot one frame looked down at the five foot four woman in front of him. "Don't even try to blame this on me. After you left the bar, it took me a while to track your ass down."

"Yeah, yeah whateva'." Her eyes turned into slits. "Maybe if ya hadn't of been flirting with that skirt in the bar, I wouldn't have left."

Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, rolled his eyes at being told off by a seventeen year old girl. "Calm down, I'm here aren't I?"

"Barely!" Fiona Doyle huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're slipping Winchester."

Groaning, Dean started walking away from her. "You're being over dramatic. Now let's get the hell out of here before my dad finds out we left."

Running to catch up to him, Fiona looked up at the twenty one year old man. "Where's Sammy."

"Homework." Replied the elder Winchester.

Sighing, Fiona pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I don't think Sam gets the point of being a hunter-HEY!" She screeched as the cigarette she had popped in her mouth was snatched away.

Dean glared at her before smashing the thing in his large palm. "How many times has my dad told you to stop using these?" Grabbing the pack she was holding onto for dear life, he threw it somewhere into the dark, deep forest, insuring himself there was no way she would be able to reach them.

"Jackass!" She huffed, slapping him across the chest. "It's my body I can kill myself if I want to!"

Once again rolling his eyes, Dean put an arm around her shoulders. "Not on my watch sweetheart."

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, Fiona roughly threw Dean's arm off of her and stomped away, feeling more agitated as his laughing voice followed her.

* * *

Walking into her quiet and dark room, Fiona tried to tiptoe to her bed, hoping not to get noticed. She shut the motel room door softly behind her, letting out a breath as the large body in one of the two creaky old beds didn't move. She turned over the covers of her bed and gently eased herself into, ignoring the need to remove her sweat and dirt stained clothes.

"You're lucky dad hasn't been back all night."

Jumping, Fiona turned around just as the small lamp next to her bed was turned on. She found herself looking into the grey eyes of Sam Winchester, her best friend. The larger boy looked at her with laughing eyes as he threw the covers off of himself and sat up in his bed. "So what was it tonight?"

Sighing, Fiona removed her boots before sitting in a similar position. "Vampire, just one. Seemed new though. Dean and I wouldn't have even known he was here, 'cept we saw him yesterday trying to take a bite out of some college slut. Hence the wig today." She said, lifting up the blonde tangled mess.

Sam nodded his head impressed. "Wouldn't cover your scent though."

Fiona grinned. "Wearing cheap, tacky, and overwhelming perfume would."

Sam chuckled. "Nice. So did you get him?"

Fi scoffed. "Almost didn't cuz of your brother." She stretched her back slightly, and once again ignored the urge to take off her clothing. "Apparently big boobs and tight skirts matter more than my life."

Sam rolled his eyes. Just like his brother to not notice the girl in front of him was crushing on him like mad. For as long as Sam had known Fi, she had followed Dean around like a lost puppy dog, hanging onto his every word. Even when they bickered, the first order Dean gave her she listened to. Of course she listened to their father as well, but it was different with Dean. She didn't think their father was 'hot'. "I keep telling you to just tell him."

Fiona glared at him. "Oh yeah let me just get that off my chest. 'Hey Dean I think I'm in love with you, but don't freak out because Sam told me to just tell you.'" She sighed. "He'd make fun of me."

"Where is he anyway?" Sam asked, yawning.

Shivering slightly, Fiona stretched her aching body. "Didn't I mention big boobs and tight skirts?" At Sam's knowing look, she laughed. "Leave it to your brother to hook up with someone in the middle of a hunt. Hey Sammy can I-"

Already knowing what she was asking, he moved away from the edge of his bed and opened the covers invitingly. "Come here."

Smiling brightly, the small girl crawled into the warm bed of the hunter. Turning around and snuggling into his broad chest, Fiona sighed ,content. Since they had first met, she had bonded with Sam more than anyone. He was more or less her life, considering him the closest person to her.  
She was fourteen when she had first met the Winchester's. She was born and raised in an apple pie life, her parents being among the best professors in the country. Dean would always say she was blind to the monsters of the world until her parents died. Her sixteenth birthday was still hard to remember. It was when she had found out her parents secret. Professors they were not; hunters was the proper term for them. She wasn't exactly sure how they were killed, only remembering blood everywhere. And the strong smell of sulfur.

After that, she only remembered one face. Bobby Singers. He was the portly man who had saved her, pulled her up from the rubble of their once beautiful home. After a few months of living with the older man, she was introduced to John Winchester and his two very good looking boys. Unable to care for the girl anymore, John took responsibility of the orphaned child and left.

Sam was the one who initially got her to speak. She was quiet the first few days with them. Barely muttering anything other than a yes or no. It wasn't until they were left alone while Dean and their father went on a hunt, that she began to talk. It was then they formed a bond neither would begin to imagine.

And so, as time went on, when the nights were too cold or lonely, she would slip into Sam's bed and fall into a gentle slumber. At first, it had bothered John but the elder man soon realized it was nothing more than when Dean used to sleep with him and Mary. A familial relationship.

"Hey Sam."

Her voice broke his thoughts as he absentmindedly drew circles into her arm. "Yeah Fi?"

He heard her sigh and squeeze him tightly. "I love you."

Grinning and kissing the top of her head, Sam pulled her closer against him. "Love you too jelly bean."

* * *

It was four thirty when he finally rolled into his room. Jennifer-or maybe it was Sasha, could have been Elizabeth- had kept him up half the night with their uh, acrobatics. He was sore, but satiated, and needed some much needed sleep.

Much like his partner in crime, he snuck into the room as quietly as possible, without waking any of the sleeping inhabitants. He stretched slightly, shaking his head at the two snuggled up kids in one of the cheap motel beds.

"Sammy you sly dog." He whispered, grinning widely.

As with many things, Dean Winchester was oblivious to the sleeping girl pining after him. To Dean, she was just Fiona; the annoying pain in the ass puppy dog who refused to leave him alone. He viewed her more as an annoying little sister, than an object of lust.

Taking off his shirt and throwing it aside, he climbed into the hard bed and checked his messages, having received one from his father checking in with the small group (and threatening Dean with bodily harm if he went hunting without him). He smiled at the threat.

Too late.

* * *

"Jelly bean, hey jelly bean wake up." Sam laughed as the small girl groaned and slapped his hand away. Ignoring her, he softly removed some hair from her face. "Come on Fi, we gotta get up. Dad's almost here." Sighing after all he received was incoherent mumbling, he looked to Dean for help.

The elder Winchester rolled his eyes. "You're such an amateur Sammy." He walked over to his younger brother and pushed him aside. "Move! And go get some breakfast would ya? Make yourself useful bitch."

Smacking his arm, Sam walked to the door. "Jerk." He said under his breath before leaving.

Dean looked down at the sleeping girl pondering just the right way to wake her. She was a mess. Her hair was flung in all different directions, her arms were splayed all over the place, and she was snoring. Loudly. "Hey princess wake up!" He yelled into her ear. Nothing. He pulled her hair. Some mumbled curses and a punch his way, but much like before, nothing. He sighed and grinned maliciously. "Fine, you wanna act like a princess, I'm gonna wake you like one!" Leaning in, he gently kissed the side of her lips. He grinned as that caused a stir. Moving slower, he feathered her face with soft kisses before finally finding her lips. The twenty one year old knew it was wrong taking advantage of the sleeping girl; but she was such a pain and so fun to mess with.

Fiona was in heaven. At least she thought she was. After all, that would explain the incredibly vivid dream she was having of Dean kissing her. HE was kissing HER! So either she had recently died, or she was definitely sleeping with Sam more often.

Dean grinned as he felt the girl beneath him kiss him back. Softly at first, before aggressively shoving her tongue down his throat. He, of course, was relishing the attention. For a seventeen year she was experienced in the kissing department even if she was asleep. He wound his hand into her hair, surprised she still had not woken up.

"Dean what the hell!"  
The moment Sam had walked back into room after forgetting the impalas keys, two things happened. As he stood there and gave his brother a look of scolding, Fiona snapped her eyes open and Dean received a slap in the face. The shocked girl had woken up groggy, to a man on top of her unaware it was the object of her affections. Her first reaction should have been to scream. But being with the Winchester's so long, she went with another option. Beat the crap out of whatever was on top of her.

"Ah, FI, FI! CALM DOWN!" Dean screamed as his face was repeatedly pelted with small fists.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING DEMON SHIT! SAM! SAM!"

The younger Winchester watched on in amusement. Fiona was still half asleep, that much was obvious. And Dean, to no avail, was swatting her hands away from his face.

"Are you crazy woman! It's me you psycho!"

Fiona felt her hands held in place against her chest as she finally opened her eyes and looked up. Meeting very familiar green eyes she frowned. "Dean?" She asked, shocked.

He glared down at her. "Yes Dean, you nut job! Who the hell taught you to hit like that?"

Fiona rolled her eyes before she realized just exactly what he had been doing. "You kissed me." She said frowning. Suddenly her face turned malicious as she kicked the man on top of her. "YOU KISSED ME? WHILE I WAS ASLEEP? YOU FREAK!"

This brought on another onslaught of curses, punches, and laughter from Sam as he watched the two battle it out. 


End file.
